Allowing ad hoc groups of persons to communicate with each other is one of the fundamental aspects of collaboration, problem solving, negotiation, teaching and education, etc. To assist in communication, there has been an explosion of electronic communication tools such as electronic conferencing tools, e.g. synchronous and asynchronous conferencing, online chat, Instant Messaging, audio conferencing, videoconferencing, data conferencing, application sharing, remote desktop sharing, electronic meeting systems, collaborative management (coordination) tools, project management systems, knowledge management systems, and social software systems.
One classic approach is the lecture or seminar often involving a presentation using presentation software. To a large extent the traditional single person presentation or lecture has been maintained with the audience being in a rather passive mode as far as determining, constructing, augmenting or modifying the information to be presented is concerned.
As with other business processes, meetings are going digital. Increasingly, people are using computer technology alone and in conjunction with broadband networks to support their meeting objectives prior to and during an actual meeting. For example, e-mail is used to pass around files for people to read prior to a meeting.
However, certain functionalities such as microphones and load speakers tend to have a low quality if these are provided by portable devices such as laptops and mobile phones. As meetings get larger in size there is a need for high quality audio as well as visual signals to be made available to participants at a meeting.